Winter of '69
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: fun new years fic in honor of my 69th posting. Damon and Elena ring in the New Year with flourish! pure entertaining smut! enjoy LEMON Drabbles Galore


_a/n: so in honor of my 69__th__ story, I just had to do this. It's a little silly, a little kinky but I couldn't possibly pass up this upload number without doing something a little special. Hope you all don't mind! Hehe Happy Reading!_

_p.s. requests are very open again so feel free to request to your hearts content. If you have asked and I've not yet posted I promise I'm working on it. Have to work my butt off to get the last few stories in for the Exchange and then I will be back to focusing hard on our stuff! _

_p.p.s up for a drabble hunt anyone?_

Damon's POV

_This has got to be one of the stupidest fucking things I've ever done. For decades I've been teasing Stefan for keeping a journal, and now here I am sitting with pen to paper and wondering exactly what to write about. I read some of my brother's entries, and found that he either complained about having to be a vampire or mooned over Elena. Well, since I love being a vampire, most of the time I guess I have nothing else to write about right now besides Elena. Not that I really have much to say, nothing is going on between us. Something may never go on between us at this rate. There is always some problem in the way of us actually getting to talk about our problem; the problem that I am in love with her and she refuses to admit that she is in love with me._

_Not that I haven't tried to get her to admit it. I've only been working that particular angle everyday for two years now. But there always seems to be something in way, holding us back and as soon as we cross that bridge, have a moment of indescribable connection and almost make it past the barrier blocking her acceptance, something happens and we go off on another mission to save us all from the next big bad thing. Can't the world give me one fucking day off so I can get this girl into bed? Alright, maybe it's not that crude, but I guess when you get right down to it that's what I want. And I know, from the look in her eyes sometimes, it's what she wants too._

Damon closed the dark blue notebook and glared at it. This was ridiculous. If he was going to pour out all his feelings and allow himself to be human, that he might as well do it straight to her face...and no compulsion this time. He didn't think he would be able to handle that again. With a gruff and a curse he pushed back from the desk and grabbed the car keys. It was time one of them did something, and it had to be before the clock struck midnight. He was not going to spend one more year in this town alone.

Hell was always something Damon assumed he was destined for. After all, he'd started out his vampire life because of a great sin. Then he'd become what some would call a demon, committed quite a few murders and broke more than a dozen hearts. He was down to the dirt, bad to the bone. He was the perfect example of a bad boy, the ones that mothers didn't want their daughters dating, and the one the daughters craved to fix. To change, but no one had been able to save Damon Salvatore from himself, from his nature, from his lust for love and power until Elena Gilbert. He wasn't sure what it was about her that made him want, need to be the better man- but from the moment he set his eyes on her, he knew she was something different. If he had to spend the rest of his undead life chasing her around and proving to both of them that he wasn't damned, he was going to do it.

First, he just had to get her to admit that she loved him as much as he loved her. An easy task to say, but a much more difficult one to complete.

Elena's POV

_I remember the first time I saw Damon Salvatore. I'd come to the Boarding House looking for Stefan, but he hadn't been there. Damon found me first, he'd smiled that smile and took my hand in his, pressing his lips to my fingers and doing that thing with his eyes that drives me crazy. He'd been sweet and charming, and I was almost completely lost in him. It was almost like being in the same room as Damon put me under a spell, and it wasn't until later that I realized the spell was attraction, hard and fast true attraction that could not be denied, even though I've been doing my hardest to deny it. I can still remember the fear coursing through my body after the crash that night, how terrified I'd been until I saw his face through the wreckage._

_He'd picked me up and taken me away, which even though I'd fought and cursed him for it, had been what I'd needed. He was always there for me, in his own Damon way and he always seemed to know what I needed. I know it sounds foolish, and maybe it is, but I just can't help but to think about how different things could have been if I had met Damon first. Even now, I can close my eyes and remember the way his lips felt when I kissed him the night we thought he was dying. I'd been so terrified to lose him, so scared of what my life would be like without Damon Salvatore._

_I loved Stefan, I honestly did. I loved him like I'd never loved anyone before. Loving a vampire is completely toxic, it's all consuming and it's the most wonderful, dangerous thing anyone can do. To be loved by a vampire though, is a million times worse. The draw you feel to be with them all the time, the little bits of your life that you give up to be with them is nothing compared to what they go through to be with you. I understand that now, I see in the way that Stefan is with the switch turned off, and the way I feel when Damon looks at me. To love me, Stefan had to give up his true self, he had to repress his vampire instincts and lie to both of us about who he was. I've come to terms with that now, I've accepted that the man I fell in love with was nothing more than a lie._

_Damon however has never been anything but himself with me. Oh, he's definitely lied to me and with malice, but he's never tried to change himself for me. He's improved his attitude toward humans and he's stopped feeding without abandon, but that's more so got to do with that fact that his constant quest to find Katherine is over. He felt he had to be bad for her, he had to kill and fight for her to love him, and with me he doesn't have to be anyone but himself. Of course, he still fights and he still kills but now its because he's protecting me. And I guess that's what haunting me the most about loving these brothers. Do I continue to fight for my first real, all consuming love and hope that he will go back to lying to himself about who he really is? _

_Or do I let go and allow myself to fall head over heels in love for the vampire that truly loves me with his whole soul, and isn't afraid to be who he is, to show me what is he and still make me love him…._

Elena gently closed her journal and set it on the window sill. All she'd been writing about for months now was Damon, and she was tired of it. She had to come to terms with her feelings, for both their sakes. Tossing the blanket to the floor she'd almost talked herself into going over there when the familiar sound of the Camaro's engine caught her ears. She glanced quickly at her dress, decided there was no time to change and raced down the stairs to meet him. It was well past sundown and she could see the already black sky through the windows. Tonight was the night, she could feel it in her blood. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she begged it to still, for her would surely hear that and fear that something was wrong.

Damon had always been fond of the dark, even before he was a vampire. As most humans, he took sunlight for granted. He always thought it would be there for him the next day, to lighten the roads and warm the ground. He was lucky enough to have a sun ring, which gave him the opportunity that many other vampires never got, but he still favored the dark. When it was black sky and quiet outside, he could hunt and stalk and watch Elena from her window. The darkness gave him a cloak of protection, but tonight was the night to take it off. He wasn't going to climb up the wall of the house and scare her by appearing out of nowhere.

He was going to simply knock on the door, and see where the night would lead them. With slight hesitation he left the dark behind and entered the light of the porch. The comfort and protection he felt, he craved was gone, and now he was baring himself for the world to see, for her to see. As he moved to knock, he held his breath, not even noticing that it was pointless…and then he waited. And waited, listening carefully through the door for her footsteps.

Damon had always prided himself on being dangerous, on being the brother to be feared of. At least after Lexie had reformed The Rippah into the tame Stefan, Elena had fallen head over heels for. He'd enjoyed being admired for his ruthlessness, his lack of humanity, for quite a while it had worked for him. Upon coming to Mystic Falls however, he quickly realized how old that song and dance could get. Being the bad guy was fun during the daylight, but when the sun went down and it all came to a stop, he felt utterly and completely alone. That was until Elena had come into his life, and the hunt for Katherine had shifted into merely a memory.

He had never met anyone so dangerous, something to be so afraid of more than Elena. Perhaps not so much the girl herself, more so of what she did to him. She made him feel, made him want to feel. He could still remember the night he'd turned the switch back on and let the humanity he'd forced himself to forget, take over his senses. Ever since then, winning her heart and her trust had been his main goal. He'd vowed to keep her alive, to protect her above all else and in the end he'd fallen in love; something he swore never to do again.

The girl was quicksand, and he had no desire to find an escape.

Elena stumbled down the steps, kicking the ridiculous heels off when she reached the landing. Her human speed would never be able to beat his, but somehow they ended up at the door at the same time.

She pulled it open just as he lifted his arm to knock. "Hi." She was smiling and slightly breathless.

"Hi." He took a glance over her body, the sight of her dress puzzling him. "Am I catching you leaving?"

"Hmm?" she looked down and smiled, shaking her head. "No, Caroline was trying to coax me into going out tonight for New Years, but I decided to stay home." She paused, the air around them sizzled with sexual tension, it always did. There was something different about it this time though. "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you." He nodded and stepped over the barrier that had long since been open for him.

The next few minutes wasn't so much uncomfortable as heavy with thought. Damon and Elena took seats next to each other on the couch, a respectable distance between them and tried to focus their attention on the television. She'd turned on the Dick Clark New Years Eve special and was waiting for the ball to drop. They had fifteen minutes till midnight and she wondered if all this was meant to be. As Ryan Seacrest shivered in a black coat and leather gloves, neither listened to what he was saying, they were to preoccupied on how to move closer without it being too obvious. First, Damon threw his arm over the back of the couch, his fingertips just brushing the ends of her hair.

Then, Elena pulled her legs up under her, pretending to not notice that she slid closer, pretending not to notice that her knee brushed against his thigh. In a matter of minutes she was nearly in his lap and his arm was wound tightly around her shoulder. She smiled, and leant her head on his chest, watching the small timer on the bottom corner of the screen tick down. She could feel his fingers running over the bare skin of her arm and it sent shivers to her spine. Damon felt her tremble and held back the smile. She was letting him touch her, letting him hold her…both good signs. Perhaps this wouldn't be hard at all.

Yet, neither of them said anything, they just kept their eyes on the screen waiting for the moment when the courage would force them do to just what they craved. A commercial break had her leaning forward to pour them two glasses of champagne and he found the nerve to ask her if she'd been planning on having someone over. "Hmm?" she turned back, handing him the flute. "No, I just figured that I would drink two glasses at once, seeing as how I thought I would be by myself."

He smirked into the glass, relieved when she curled back into his arms, gently tapping her glass against his. The small clink sound didn't distract him as he looked into her eyes. "Elena there is something I have to tell you."

She chewed her bottom lip, clearly nervous. "There's something I want to say too."

He wondered if she was going to give him a new form of the friend speech and settled against the cushions, his defense shields up. "Ladies first."

She played with the hem of his shirt, her fingers brushing against his skin every so often. Was she trying to kill him? "I'm just going to come right out and say it…okay?"

Damon glanced at the countdown. Two minutes and counting, this was it. The defining moment…the moment where it could all go wrong, or all go incredibly right. "That's probably best."

Elena followed his gaze and nodded. "I'm in love with you."

Slowly his face turned to hers, their eyes connected. "Seriously?"

She'd been expecting a little better of a reaction and her heart fell slightly in her chest. "Yes."

Then all at once his fingers were in her hair and she was being dragged onto his lap. "Thank God." One of the first genuine smiles Elena had ever seen on his lips warmed her heart and she slipped her hands onto either side of his neck.

"This is the part where you say it back." She laughed, hearing the people on the screen begin to scream the last few seconds before midnight.

"I love you Elena."

Time seemed to slow for a split second, long enough for her to lean in, long enough for their lips to connect. Then all at once everything got louder. She could hear the screams as midnight began the New Year, the new chapter in her life. The ball dropped behind her and she heard the fireworks. The kiss went on, neither of them able to stop now that it had started. When she couldn't breathe any longer she pressed gently against his chest and let her forehead drop against his. Damon reminded himself that she was human, that she needed time to breath, probably time to adjust to what had just happened.

With a quick practiced move, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the base of the stairs. "What are you doing?" she asked, breathless but already desperate for more.

"Taking you to bed." He answered, not sure if he meant it in the literal sense just yet, or if he was going to try and seduce her.

In reality he wanted nothing more than to have their first time be right now, this moment…but Elena had to make the rules and if she wanted to take it slow after rushing into her last relationship with a vampire, he would have to respect that, even if it would kill him. "Okay." She murmured almost sleepily as she held on.

Elena buried her face in his neck, drinking in the smell of him through her nose. She'd been in his arms like this before, been carried to safety by him and each time she was just inches from death. This was different though, this was the first time she could enjoy the feel of his arms around her and the strength of his body supporting her as he carried her up the stairs to her room. She wondered if he would try to stay, if he would use her moment of admittance to his advantage, but once she was settled into the soft mattress and the blanket was tucked around her body, he pulled away. Her hand came out, wrapping around his arm tightly.

Elena had always expected Damon to be cold when he held her, but she was always mesmerized to find that he was warm. A simple touch or the occasional hug set her body on fire, and she just didn't know what she was going to do about it. His eyes did the same thing to her, they always had no matter how evil he had seemed in the beginning. From the first moment they had met, everything about him had sent warmth through her. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to share a bed with him and be joined to his body in the most intimate way possible. She was fairly certain she would just burst into flames on contact.

But it was definitely a risk worth taking.

The message was clear, so he sat at the edge of the bed, gently brushing her hair back from her face. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered. "Please." He shook his head, the pain in his eyes evident as he warred with himself over what to do. She thrust back the fear of the unknown and pushed herself into a seated position, running her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and down to his chest. He was solid, hard like rock but not cold and unmoving like she'd expected. Supportive and exactly what she needed, right now tonight and if he didn't know it yet, he was about to find out.

She stood, moving slowly in front of him, her fingers shook slightly as they found the zipper at the back of her dress. When it was undone and barely holding up against her body she took a deep breath and let it fall, leaving her in only a strapless bra and black lace panties. "God, you're beautiful."

Damon watched as the girl before him began to undress. Her eyes were locked on his face, carefully gauging each and every reaction that flickered over his eyes. She wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her, but she liked it. All this time, all the frustration she'd felt denying herself had finally come to an end. She was tired of running, from him; from her feelings and from this unyielding need to show him that she wasn't simply bluffing. She did love him, she did want him and if it came down to her having to seduce him into bed to prove it, she would do it.

His eyes traveled over her skin, taking in every inch that she uncovered as she unwrapped herself for him. This was worse than when he'd been a little boy at Christmas. He'd always been more of a rip and tear kinda guy whereas Stefan and patiently and slowly opened his presents. As the red silk bra fell to Elena's feet, Damon felt his breath catch, and wondered how that was possible when he didn't even need to breath. She was the most seductive, incredible thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, and if she didn't hurry up he was going to finish unwrapping her himself.

He wasn't sure when it had happened. He wasn't sure exactly the moment when everything had been turned upside down for him and his quest to find Katherine had turned into his own internal war for Elena's heart. He wasn't sure when the change of his loyalties had begun to mess with his reasons for coming back to this town, but as she stood before him, completely bare and wanting him, he honestly couldn't care. Tomorrow, when the sun had risen on a new day, a new year and the girl he loved was his, he would think about. He would think about how everything had changed for him, but now all that mattered was making her happy.

Her bare skin pressed against his clothed body and he desperately wished that he'd done some undressing as she did, not stood there mesmerized and watching. His hands swept over her, every inch of her he could touch at one moment, and as their lips met and their tongues battled he could remember everything, every moment they'd spent together. All the fights, and the tension and the war she'd gone through herself trying to decide what was better for her. Maybe there wasn't one moment it all changed for them either, maybe it wasn't that anything changed at all. As Damon laid her on the bed and slipped his shirt off, he began to realize that the only thing that changed was him opening his eyes to what he was destined for.

Elena let her hands travel over his body, her fingers light then hard as she memorized each plan and line of muscle, the surprising softness of his skin. "I didn't know we would be like this." She whispered as his lips dipped to kiss along the length of her throat.

"What did you expect?" he asked, smirking slightly at the rapid beats her heart picked up when his fangs slid into place and slid gently across her shoulder, down to her breast.

"I'm not sure." She shivered under his touch, her blood on fire. "Crazy I guess."

"We can do crazy another night." He promised and pushed back from the bed to rid himself from the rest of his clothing.

Elena watched nearly entranced as the moonlight shone on Damon's skin, turning him into a wonderful marble statue. She pressed up on her hands, too mesmerized to care that he might be judging her naked body. She'd done the basic with Stefan, she wanted new and different. It was after all a new and different year. "If I wanted to try something, could we?"

His eyes flashed curiosity as he stepped away from his jeans, his body on proud display for her. "What did you have in mind?"

Her bottom lip was being assaulted again and he swooped down to save it, laving the bite marks away with his tongue. She hesitated, then got over her fear. She would not be afraid anymore, that was one of her resolutions. Gritting her teeth she looked up at him, a new year meant new things…a new year meant new things. "69?"

He nearly laughed, but knew that would probably destroy her. "If you're up for it."

She nodded, not sure at all how to go about getting into that particular position. "What do we do?"

Damon was amazed at the wonder of the girl before him. She was sensual enough to strip for him, but in the next moment she was shy and nervous. It was like a marvelous puzzle he couldn't wait to solve. "It's more comfortable if I'm on the bottom." He helped her stand, the laid down, coaxing her onto him.

"My idea and I'm nervous." She laughed shakily, his kiss smoothing out the nerves she felt.

"You don't have to do something different to impress me." He whispered, his fingers rubbing gently circles over her lower back.

She shook her head. "That's not why. Well, maybe a little…but not completely. I want to."

"Okay." He nodded and pulled her lips back to his, instructing her between kisses to turn around when she was ready.

It took a few minutes for her to be ready, but when she flipped around, positioning herself over him and letting him move her properly, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. Damon knew that he would have to start, and gently placed his hands on her hips, holding her place. Elena hissed at the first sensation of his tongue slip into her and begin to tease her. It took another moment before she found control over her body again and gave back what she could. Damon growled low in his throat, the sensation of her warm mouth around him tightened his body almost in shock. He hadn't in a million years expected Elena to be like this in bed.

He felt her tongue swirl around the hardened tip, noticed that perhaps she was paying a bit too much attention to what she was doing and fought back to distract her. The entered into an epic battle, trying to trick the other up with pleasure, doing their best not to focus on the flashes of orgasm that threatened to rip through their bodies. When Elena was trembling over him, his fingers digging into her rough enough to leave bruises he pulled back, stopping their mutual torture. Elena gasped as she felt him flip her onto her back, her legs going around him as he crawled on top of her, their heads at the foot of the bed.

"Wow." She fought for breath, clinging to him as she felt the tip she'd just been sucking rub against what he'd just been licking. "That was new."

He chuckled, his lips finding the pulse in her neck; letting his tongue and fangs tease it. The blood rushed to the spot in anticipation of what was to come. Stefan had never bitten her during sex, he'd never been able to handle it. Damon however could handle it, he could more than handle it…he could make it a pleasurable experience. She arched towards his chest, her head bending back, the moonlight turning her skin to marble now. Damon licked his lips, taking in the sight of her. It was too much to resist and he found himself losing control. The need, the urge to be inside her was all too much and he gave in.

"I love you Elena." He whispered, positioning the both of them so he could sink his fangs into her at the same time their bodies joined.

Elena tensed up, her body knowing what was coming. The sensation of him stretching her slightly distracted her from the momentary pain of the cut, and then all at once she was being thrown over the edge his tongue had pushed her to, but never over. She clung to him, so shocked and pleased that she could barely move with him. Her low moans told him all he needed to know, her sharp nails digging into his back, her pleased shivers as the new orgasm rocked her body. It all egged him on, kept him going. "More Damon." She gasped desperately, holding him tightly.

Then all at once she was on top of him and in control. Damon held on, his fingers splayed over her hips, up to her waist and guiding her movements over top of him. As his mind clouded and the graceful strides he'd been working hard on keeping smooth lost rhythm she bent to kiss him, feeling his low groans rock through her body. His muscles clenched under her as she tightened around him, sending them both over together.

It could have been hours or moments between the time she collapsed against his chest and he lifted her chin for a kiss, but neither cared because they knew this new year was going to bring them many more incredible nights like this.

_a/n: Happy New Years you guys! Hope your hope night was amazing! Happy 69__th__ story to me haha_


End file.
